Computing devices have become a ubiquitous part of every user's daily life. Whether wireless or wired, these devices have increased the daily productivity of those users. In the wireless realm, a cell phone, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) capable laptop, a wireless broadband connection for their home, or wireless enabled Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), enables the user to be connected to a wireless network continually. During the past decade it was well established that communications systems employing MIMO architecture, architecture in which transmission and reception are carried out through multiple antennas, are superior systems with respect to reliability, throughput, and power consumption.